Trials of sisterhood
by princedarienofthewhitemoon
Summary: A very mildy yuri Haruka and Michiru song-fic thingy...something of an experiment


Trials of Sisterhood  
By Michael Treiber  
  
Disclaimer/author notes.  
  
I love Disclaimers. They're where, as an author, I get to babble about whatever I feel like and, if you want to read my fics without feeling guilty, you just have to read it. ^_^ I love being me! But seriously...I think my authors notes/disclaimers are kind of fun...I try to make them that way, anyhoo...  
  
Ok, I don't own sailor moon...blah blah blah...don't sue me...I'm poor...you know the routine.   
  
This is gonna seem a little weird to y'all, because I essentially wrote the same fic twice... once using Michiru, the second time using Haruka.  
  
The poem/song/ballad thingy is PARTIALLY taken from Marion Zimmer Bradley's Darkover series. I read part of it in the shape of a song that Theira (I don't remember her name all that well...or spell well...) was singing. However, only part of it was there...the rest I made up myself. If you're a die-hard Darkover fan, you probably know what I made up...if you're not, you probably don't care.   
  
There is no connection whatsoever between this fic, and either of my other three fics ("A wedding story: My Haruka and Michiru fanfic", "Touch of Wood, Caress of Water", or "Chibi-Usa's red eyes")  
  
This fic does talk about a romantic relationship between two adult women. If that makes you uncomfortable...you probably shouldn't be reading Haruka and Michiru fanfiction.   
  
I tend you use mild language. An occasional damn, maybe a hell or two...and the rare bitch. Probably nothing more.   
  
Much like language, I tend to keep sexuality pretty tame in my fics. At most you'll see a kiss or two, or some "off camera" sex (i.e. the chars are about to have sex, and it cuts to the next scene)  
  
This is an experiment. I'm thinking about doing a song-fic type thing about Usagi, Mamoru, and a Ranma 1/2 spring curse. But I have this song memorized, and I like writing about Haruka and Michiru a lot more than about Odango atama and cape-boy. So here we are.  
  
I use the Japanese names. I don't like DiC/CWI, and I don't like what they've done to one of my favorite animes (next to Magic knight Rayearth, Record of Lodoss War, Ranma 1/2, Kenshin...)  
  
I know how to use Chan, Kun, San, Sama, Sensei, and Sempai...all those suffix/titles. But I don't like to use them. I also don't like throwing in Japanese terms. I'm not ripping on anyone who does, it's just not my thing.  
  
Oh, I write my disclaimers before I write my fics, and then tend not to go back and change them, so if I accidentally lied about the language and sex content of this fic, I'm sorry.  
  
Huh...that seems to be it. Let the fic begin.  
  
  
  
Trials of Sisterhood, by Michael Treiber   
  
  
Where came this blood on you sword arm,   
Brother, tell me, tell me!  
  
Michiru crept up to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Her mother's ears were sharp as a bats, and she was almost two hours late, after an incredible date with Haruka.   
Slowly twisting the doorknob open, she pushed the door open as softly as possible, her nerves strung tight as harp strings.  
Finally, after an agonized eternity, the door was open.  
"Hello Michiru."  
The slender beauty nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice, fearing the eminent wrath of her mother. Instead, she was rather pleasantly surprised to find her older sister awaiting her. Well, it was pleasant until she spoke again.  
"And how was your date?"  
Michiru felt her blood suddenly turn to ice in her veins. She had told her family that she and Haruka were going to the library.   
  
  
  
'Tis naught but the blood of an old, gray wolf,  
Who lurked down by the tree...  
  
A sudden idea hit her. Maybe her sister didn't know anything! After all, she was enough of a bitch to try and lure Michiru into a confession.  
Summoning all of her wit, Michiru looked her sister straight in the face and asked,  
"What do you mean, Megumi? You know Haruka and I went to the library."  
Her sister grimaced and stood up from the chair she was sitting in, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.  
"Oh really? That's truly odd..."  
Feeling the cold rush of fear once again settle upon her, Michiru asked in a quiet voice  
"O-Odd? What's odd?"  
  
  
No wolf would lurk at this hour,  
Brother, tell me, tell me!  
  
"Its odd that there seems to be a young man who looks exactly like your friend Haruka, who spent the evening in the ninth street theater, making out with a girl who looks exactly like you."  
Seeing the look of horrified comprehension dawning on Michiru's face, Megumi continued.   
"A friend of mine saw you two. It's a good thing that she thinks your friend is a guy, because I would never be able to live down the shame of my friends finding out that my sister is a pervert."  
  
'Tis the blood of my brothers twain,  
Who sat at drink with me...  
  
Michiru felt a hot flash of anger, which instantly burned away her early fear of discovery. A pervert?   
"A pervert? Where the hell do you get off calling me a pervert!? Yes, Haruka and I are in a relationship, but we love each other! There's nothing wrong with that!"  
  
How could you kill your own blood kin,  
Brother, tell me, tell me...  
Your mothers sons, your fathers sons,  
Those who dwelt in peace with thee...  
  
Megumi was so angry that she began shaking.  
"Nothing wrong with it? You are female. Haruka is female. Of course it's wrong!"  
Rather than launch into a tirade of her own, Michiru calmly asked,  
"Why? What's wrong about it?"  
"Everything! It's unnatural! Women are not meant to fall in love with other women! How could you...my own sister..."  
Turning her back to Michiru, Megumi struggled to calm down. Finally succeeding in regaining a measure of self-control, she slowly sat back down in the chair she had first confronted her sister in, and looked up into her siblings drawn face.  
"I just...why Michiru? Its not like you couldn't get a boyfriend if you wanted one..."  
  
We sat at feast, we fought in jest,   
Sister, I vow to thee...  
A berserker rage came upon my hand,   
And I slew them most shamefully...  
  
Michiru sat down in a chair opposite her sister before responding.   
"I don't want a boyfriend. I want Haruka."  
Her sister was confused.   
"But...she's a girl. Its not like she can do the same things for you that a man could..."  
Michiru just raised an eyebrow. Her sister blushed and continued.  
"And how do you get attracted to a girl? I mean, I, well... I just don't understand..."  
"Well..." Michiru began. "You know how people are always mistaking her for a guy?"  
At her sister's slow nod, Michiru continued.  
"Well, Haruka and I had been friends for about two months, when this guy started following me around. I got kind of nervous about the whole thing, so I asked her to start going to all of my recitals, pretending to be my big, strong, jealous boyfriend to keep the other guys off me.   
Then one day, after this had been going on for a week or so, a magazine photographer asked to get a picture of us kissing for some 'Celebrity couples' issue of his magazine.   
I expected Haruka to say something about not wanting to make a scene in public, or just to blush and walk off. But instead..."  
A dreamy look passed over Michiru's face, and her sister saw the edges of a smile pushing at her lips.  
"Instead she just agreed, turned around...and kissed me."  
Her sister hesitantly asked her,   
"I...ah, I assume it was a good kiss?"  
Michiru shook her head, and came back to reality.  
"Hmm? Well, not really..."  
Megumi was confused, and Michiru saw it.  
"It was kind of awkward, and pretty embarrassing. I can't say that I care for kissing in front of an audience. But it did make me start to think..."  
  
And how will you pay for your crimes,   
Brother, tell me, tell me...  
This soul deep debt,   
This guilt which forgotten shall never be...  
  
"So...when did you two, ah...decide you were attracted to each other?"  
"After that first kiss, I started thinking. About all the little details you just pass off...a casual touch here, a look there...stuff you don't even think about. I'm sure you know what I mean."  
Megumi shrugged.  
"Not really...when a guy is interested in you, he's pretty obvious about it. But finish your story."  
Though she was loath to admit it, she WAS rather curious...  
Michiru decided not to say anything about the sudden change of interest, but continued with her story.  
"So for about two weeks, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything without thinking about Haruka. Did that kiss mean anything? Has she been flirting with me? Is she interested in me? Hell...am I interested in her, or just going crazy?  
And then her grandfather died."  
A look of total confusion crossed Megumi's face.   
Holding up a hand to forestall any questions, Michiru explained.  
"Haruka asked me to come over. Her parents were out of town, and I thought it was a perfect time to talk to her about what I had been feeling.   
I walked into her room, and she was sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out. She looked crushed, so I didn't even think...I just walked over to the bed, and started holding her.   
She told me that she had just gotten a call from her parents...to tell her that her grandfather had just died.  
I held her for a few moments, letting her cry into my shoulder, and....I don't know. I just looked down at her, saw how sad she was...and I kissed her.  
A real, full, lip to lip kiss.  
I expected her to freak...scream at me, or slap me or something."  
Megumi knew that if any of HER female friends had kissed her, she certainly would have had something to say. But she held her piece, and let the story continue.  
"But I forgot how good an actress Haruka is." Michiru continued ruefully. "She just looked at me, crying completely stopped, and asked what took me so long."  
Megumi had to know. She felt a morbid curiosity about the whole thing.  
"And then?"  
"And you know very well what happened next!" A voice snarled from the shadow shrouded hallway.   
Michiru's eyes widened like lanterns opening.  
"Mother!"  
  
I shall walk out into the night,   
Sister, I vow to thee...  
I shall journey far and long,  
Until their cries no longer haunt me...  
  
"You slept with her, didn't you?" Michiru's mother's snapped accusation came as she strode into the living room.  
"Well, I...that is we..."  
Megumi looked from her mothers enraged face, to Michiru's stunned face, and decided to make her retreat.  
"I'll, um, go to my room now." And she was gone, leaving Michiru to deal with her mother on her own.  
Michiru's mother's tone abruptly softened.   
"Michiru, Michiru, Michiru...what am I supposed to do with you?"  
Narrowing her eyes a bit, the suspicious counter question came.  
"What do you mean, what are you going to 'Do' with me?"  
In a perfectly reasonable tone of voice, Michiru's mother said,  
"What I mean is, how am I supposed to deal with this situation?"  
A flash of rage passed across Michiru's soft aqua eyes, but her mother continued uninterrupted.  
"Mistakes happen, I suppose, but if we want to save your reputation, you'll have to completely stop associating with that Haruka girl of course..."  
'The hell I will!' Michiru angrily thought.  
"Stop seeing Haruka? But I LOVE her!"  
The older woman looked at her daughter as if she had just claimed that water wasn't wet.  
"Oh hush...this is for your own good. Now, lets see...Hotaku's son is about your age...You'll have to keep this little slip quiet of course, or he'll have nothing to do with you..."  
"Mother...I don't want a boyfriend. Cant you just be happy that I'm happy? With Haruka?"  
Then Kaioh matriarch didn't even hesitate. She full arm slapped her daughter across the cheek.  
"I wont have any daughter of mine known as a pervert! While you live in my house, you'll do as I tell you, and like it!"  
Michiru coldly stood up, and said, in an icy voice,  
"Fine."  
Listening from her room, Megumi knew what was going to happen next.  
  
And when will you be back,   
Brother, tell me, tell me...  
  
Megumi got to the living room just as Michiru was walking out the front door.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Their mother shouted.  
Michiru didn't even stop to answer. She just walked out the door.  
Following her sister, Megumi caught up with Michiru just as she was opening the door of her car.  
"Michiru...where are you going?"  
Michiru took a long look at her sister.  
"I'm leaving. I have almost a hundred thousand dollars saved up from my concerts. There's no reason I need to deal with that kind of attitude. Tonight, Ill sleep in a hotel. Tomorrow, Ill start looking for an apartment. I think I'll ask Haruka to live with me."  
"Will...you ever come back?"  
Michiru looked at her sister and smiled, a little bitterly.  
"When people learn some tolerance."   
  
When sun and moon rise as one in the west...  
...And that shall never be...  
  
  
  
Ok...now here's the Haruka version:  
  
  
  
  
Trials of Sisterhood, by Michael Treiber   
  
  
Where came this blood on you sword arm,   
Brother, tell me, tell me!  
  
Haruka crept up to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. Her mother's ears were sharp as a bats, and she was almost two hours late, after an incredible date with Michiru.   
Slowly twisting the doorknob open, she pushed the door open as softly as possible, her nerves strung tight as harp strings.  
Finally, after an agonized eternity, the door was open.  
"Hello Haruka."  
The tall blonde nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice, fearing the eminent wrath of her mother. Instead, she was rather pleasantly surprised to find her older sister awaiting her. Well, it was pleasant until she spoke again.  
"And how was your date?"  
Haruka felt her blood suddenly turn to ice in her veins. She had told her family that she and Michiru were going to the library.   
  
  
  
'Tis naught but the blood of an old, gray wolf,  
Who lurked down by the tree...  
  
A sudden idea hit her. Maybe her sister didn't know anything! After all, she was enough of a bitch to try and lure Haruka into a confession.  
Summoning all of her wit, Haruka looked her sister straight in the face and asked,  
"What do you mean, Megumi? You know Michiru and I went to the library."  
Her sister grimaced and stood up from the chair she was sitting in, crossing her arms beneath her breasts.  
"Oh really? That's truly odd..."  
Feeling the cold rush of fear once again settle upon her, Haruka asked in a quiet voice  
"O-Odd? What's odd?"  
  
  
No wolf would lurk at this hour,  
Brother, tell me, tell me!  
  
"Its odd that there seems to be a young man who looks exactly like you, who spent the evening in the ninth street theater, making out with a girl who looks exactly like you're friend Michiru"  
Seeing the look of horrified comprehension dawning on Haruka's face, Megumi continued.   
"A friend of mine saw you two. It's a good thing that she thinks you're my brother, because I would never be able to live this kind of embarrassment down. Its bad enough that my sisters a tomboy and a jock, but a pervert?"  
  
  
'Tis the blood of my brothers twain,  
Who sat at drink with me...  
  
Haruka felt a hot flash of anger, which instantly burned away her early fear of discovery. A pervert?   
"A pervert? Where the hell do you get off calling me a pervert!? Yes, Michiru and I are in a relationship, but we love each other! There's nothing wrong with that!"  
  
How could you kill your own blood kin,  
Brother, tell me, tell me...  
Your mothers sons, your fathers sons,  
Those who dwelt in peace with thee...  
  
Megumi was so angry that she began shaking.  
"Nothing wrong with it? You are female. Michiru is female. Of course it's wrong!"  
Rather than launch into a tirade of her own, Haruka calmly asked,  
"Why? What's wrong about it?"  
"Everything! It's unnatural! Women are not meant to fall in love with other women! How could you...my own sister..."  
Turning her back to Haruka, Megumi struggled to calm down. Finally succeeding in regaining a measure of self-control, she slowly sat back down in the chair she had first confronted her sister in, and looked up into her siblings drawn face.  
"I just...why Haruka? Its not like you couldn't get a boyfriend if you wanted one..."  
  
We sat at feast, we fought in jest,   
Sister, I vow to thee...  
A berserker rage came upon my hand,   
And I slew them most shamefully...  
  
Haruka sat down in a chair opposite her sister before responding.   
"I don't want a boyfriend. I want Michiru."  
Her sister was confused.   
"But...she's a girl. Its not like she can do the same things for you that a man could..."  
Haruka just raised an eyebrow. Her sister blushed and continued.  
"And how do you get attracted to a girl? I mean, I, well... I just don't understand..."  
"Well..." Haruka began. "You know how people are always mistaking me for a guy?"  
At her sister's slow nod, Haruka continued.  
"Well, Michiru and I had been friends for about two months, when this guy started following her around. Michiru got kind of nervous about the whole thing, so I started going to all of her recitals, pretending to be her big, strong, jealous boyfriend to keep the other guys off her.   
Then one day, after this had been going on for a week or so, a magazine photographer asked to get a picture of us kissing for some 'Celebrity couples' issue of his magazine.   
I expected Michiru to say something about not wanting to make a scene in public, or just to blush and walk off. But instead..."  
A dreamy look passed over Haruka's face, and her sister saw the edges of a smile pushing at her lips.  
"Instead she just agreed, turned around...and kissed me."  
Her sister hesitantly asked her,   
"I...ah, I assume it was a good kiss?"  
Haruka shook her head, and came back to reality.  
"Hmm? Well, not really..."  
Megumi was confused, and Haruka saw it.  
"It was kind of awkward, and pretty embarrassing. I can't say that I care for kissing in front of an audience. But it did make me start to think..."  
  
And how will you pay for your crimes,   
Brother, tell me, tell me...  
This soul deep debt,   
This guilt which forgotten shall never be...  
  
"So...when did you two, ah...decide you were attracted to each other?"  
"After that first kiss, I started thinking. About all the little details you just pass off...a casual touch here, a look there...stuff you don't even think about. I'm sure you know what I mean."  
Megumi shrugged.  
"Not really...when a guy is interested in you, he's pretty obvious about it. But finish your story."  
Though she was loath to admit it, she WAS rather curious...  
Haruka decided not to say anything about the sudden change of interest, but continued with her story.  
"So for about two weeks, I cant sleep, I cant eat, I cant do anything without thinking about Michiru. Did that kiss mean anything? Has she been flirting with me? Is she interested in me? Hell...am I interested in her, or just going crazy?  
And then her grandfather died."  
A look of total confusion crossed Megumi's face.   
Holding up a hand to forestall any questions, Haruka explained.  
"Michiru asked me to come over. Her parents were out of town, and I thought it was a perfect time to talk to her about what I had been feeling.   
I walked into her room, and she was sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out. She looked crushed, so I didn't even think...I just walked over to the bed, and started holding her.   
She told me that she had just gotten a call from her parents that her grandfather had just died.  
I held her for a few moments, letting her cry into my shoulder, and....I don't know. I just looked down at her, saw how sad she was...and I kissed her.  
A real, full, lip to lip kiss.  
I expected her to freak...scream at me, or slap me or something."  
Megumi knew that if any of HER female friends had kissed her, she certainly would have had something to say. But she held her piece, and let the story continue.  
"But I forgot how good an actress Michiru is." Haruka continued ruefully. "She just looked at me, crying completely stopped, and asked what took me so long."  
Megumi had to know. She felt a morbid curiosity about the whole thing.  
"And then?"  
"And you know very well what happened next!" A voice snarled from the shadow shrouded hallway.   
Haruka's eyes widened like lanterns opening.  
"Mother!"  
  
I shall walk out into the night,   
Sister, I vow to thee...  
I shall journey far and long,  
Until their cries no longer haunt me...  
  
"You slept with her, didn't you?" Haruka's mother's snapped accusation came as she strode into the living room.  
"Well, I...that is we..."  
Megumi looked from her mothers enraged face, to Haruka's stunned face, and decided to make her retreat.  
"I'll, um, go to my room now." And she was gone, leaving Haruka to deal with her mother on her own.  
Haruka's mother's tone abruptly softened.   
"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka...what am I supposed to do with you?"  
Narrowing her eyes a bit, the suspicious counter question came.  
"What do you mean, what are you going to 'Do' with me?"  
In a perfectly reasonable tone of voice, Haruka's mother said,  
"What I mean is, how am I supposed to deal with this situation?"  
A flash of rage passed across Haruka's cool gray-green(*1) eyes, but her mother continued uninterrupted.  
"Mistakes happen, I suppose, but if we want to save your reputation, you'll have to completely stop associating with that Michiru girl of course..."  
'The hell I will!' Haruka angrily thought.  
"Stop seeing Michiru? But I LOVE her!"  
The older woman looked at her daughter as if she had just claimed that water wasn't wet.  
"Oh hush...this is for your own good. Now, lets see...Hotaku's son is about your age...You'll have to keep this little slip quiet of course, or he'll have nothing to do with you..."  
"Mother...I don't want a boyfriend. Cant you just be happy that I'm happy? With Michiru?"  
Then Tenoh matriarch didn't even hesitate. She full arm slapped her daughter across the cheek.  
"I wont have any daughter of mine known as a pervert! While you live in my house, you'll do as I tell you, and like it!"  
Haruka coldly stood up, and said, in an icy voice,  
"Fine."  
Listening from her room, Megumi knew what was going to happen next.  
  
And when will you be back,   
Brother, tell me, tell me...  
  
Megumi got to the living room just as Haruka was walking out the front door.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Their mother shouted.  
Haruka didn't even stop to answer. She just walked out the door.  
Following her sister, Megumi caught up with Haruka just as she was opening the door of her car.  
"Haruka...where are you going?"  
Haruka took a long look at her sister.  
"I'm leaving. I have almost a hundred thousand dollars saved up from my races. There's no reason I need to deal with that kind of attitude. Tonight, I'll sleep in a hotel. Tomorrow, I'll start looking for an apartment. I think I'll ask Michiru to live with me."  
"Will...you ever come back?"  
Haruka looked at her sister and smiled, a little bitterly.  
"When people learn some tolerance."   
  
When sun and moon rise as one in the west...  
...And that shall never be...  
  
  
  
Fin  
Michael Treiber  
Jan, 2001  
  
  
(*1) I'm not sure what color Haruka's eyes are. I saw the S season by way of high generation copied fansubs, so the color was off.  
  
Ok, that was it. Little experiment...I wrote it in about an hour. I hope you liked it, but I realized as I stared writing that song fics are harder than they look. In fact, I don't know that I'll ever do another one. Truth be known, I'm not really happy with this fic...if this is the first thing of mine you've read, please go read Chibi-Usa's red eyes...it's a least decent, if not good compared to this. Point of fact, I'm not sure why I posted this, except that there's been a shortage of good Haruka/Michiru fanfiction lately, and maybe if a good author reads this, and sees how low the quality of H&M fics are getting, he/she will write something good. -shrugs- oh well...  
  
  
Like I said, I hope you all enjoyed it. My email addy is princedarienofthewhitemoon@yahoo.com . If you write me, I promise I'll write back.  
  
Ja!  



End file.
